The New Girl In Town
by MissMet9641
Summary: Sakura is the new girl in town, and trying to find her way around. But while exploring the new town, with her new friend Ten-Ten, Kiba always has to be in the way. And sometimes, he just doesn't know when things go to far!
1. The New Girl In Town

A/N: First off, this is my first story, so constructive criticism is welcome. It takes place half way through the Naruto season, but before Sasuke leaves. Anyway's Sakura is the "New Student" at the academy, and gets into some sticky situations with Kiba (Yes I like writing about random pairings XP) Anyways I hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto, nor any of the characters or places or any of that stuff, in it, no matter how much I'd love to.

Let the Story BEGIN!

CHAPTER ONE

13-year-old Sakura Haruno walked the busy streets of Konoha. Being the new girl defiantly had it's disadvantages.

"Where is this so called 'academy?'" she mumbled as she dodged oncoming pedestians.

"Ah-ha! Konoha Academy!" she exclaimed pushing the door's open, then letting them close behind her with a 'PANG!'

'Room 201...Room 201... where is room 201?' inner Sakura screeched, while outer Sakura gazed around.

Just then, she heard a loud rustling, followed by a 'splat!' Lone behold, room 201.

Stepping into the classroom, she saw two boys on the ground, one with blue eyes and blonde hair in an orange jump suit, and the other boy with brown hair and two red triangles upside down on his cheeks laughing in the floor, an amused class, and a very angered teacher with eggs on his head.

"You two are lucky the new student is here or I would've thrown you out of my class already. And you two graduated two and a half months ago!" the teacher then turned to Sakura.

"You must be Miss Haruno. Sakura if I'm correct! PLease, pleas, come in and tell us about yourself!

"Okay...Well..my name is Sakura Haruno..um...I'm 13 years old...and..." just then under her left arm her bag jerked.

"Oh, and this is Mika!. She's my part albino cat!" Just then, a white kitten head with black stripes and red eyes popped it's head of Sakura's bag, receiving a cooing "awww" from the class. St least most of the class except for the two nitwits on the floor and one random looking kid sitting in the back of the rrom looking determined...and or emo.

"Okay Sakura you will be in a team with...Sasuke Uchiha...and.." he an his finger down a list. "And...Naruto Uzumaki...Class dismiss...oh, and for you two, Naruto no ramen for a we-" he was cut off by a piercing scream.

Sakura turned her head to see the blonde kid on the floor wide eyed.

'Well, now I know who Naruto is.' she tought staring at the dim-wit twitching on the floor.

"And for you Kiba, no ramen for a week doesn't seem like a decent punishment for you so...you'll show Sakura around for the next week, three to five PM., after practice."

"Bu-" the brown haired boy on the floor, who Sakura assumed was Kiba, got cut of by the teacher a.k.a. Iruka.

"End of discussion. Class you may NOW leave. Oh, and Kiba, your shift starts actually...right now." and with that the teacher left the room.

After about ten seconds everyone was out of the room except the ticked off Kiba, the spazing Naruto, a little white dog, and a girl with two buns pulled on top of her head, collecting her weapons.

Just then she turned around to see her 'tour guide' leaving the room while saying, "See ya newbie!"

"Hey wai-" she got cut off by a puff of smoke.

"Forget it. You'd be lucky id that kid didn't even pull a prank on you let alone show you around town. I'll help you out. My name's Ten-Ten!" Sakura turned around to see the girl with the buns on top of her head talking to her.

"Okay! My name's Sakura!" and with that the two girls walked out of the door, talking casually, while the blonde lay on the floor...still...spazing.

* * *

Okay, sorry it wasn'y very long, and or good. I'm new at this and thought I'd try to start out easy. Anyways, I'll tell you a little bit about the upcoming chapters. Skura becomes friends with Ten-Ten (She really doesn't get enough screen time! :-p), and they all get to go on a cruise! YAY! ANyways, i'll try to make longer chapters next time! Tootles! -MissMet9641


	2. Vacation? A CRUISE!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**Chapter 2**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/1 ½ Weeks Later\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**"So...Do you like Konoha so far?" Ten-Ten asked as they walked down the bustling streets.**

**"Like it? Heck no... I LOVE IT!" Sakura yelled punching the air. "I didn't think, I'd be getting through even a day, let alone a whole week! This place..is...AWESOME!"**

**"You bet it is!" Ten-Ten replied, then continued "And don't forget the extra three days you've been here, too! Hey, you wanna go get some ramen before we have to go to that meeting this afternoon?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**"Sure, why not? I'm hungry! Let's go!" Sakura said, dragging Ten-Ten behind her.**

**"What do you want? It's on me." Ten-Ten said pulling out her wallet. (A/N: Does she even have a wallet? I don't know! Well...in this story she will! .)**

**"Whatever you have, is fine with me!" Sakura replied placing her arms, crossed, on the table. After a few moments of silence, Sakura placed her hand on her chin thoughtfully then said , "I wonder what the meeting's going to be about?"**

**"OH MY GOSH! Maybe were switching teams! I mean, I love my team and all, but sometimes Gai-sensei can really scare. And Lee can be just as bad to. But it would also be totally awesome if do switch teams. Maybe we'll be on the same one!" she said bouncing up and down, in her seat a little.**

**"Hey what time _is_ the meeting at?" Sakura asked tilting her head, and raising her eyebrow.**

**"It starts at 1:30 pm. But don't worry. It's only..." Ten-Ten said staring down at her watch, which magically appeared ob her wrist. "1:26." she finished then just sat there.**

**Finally it clicked in both of there heads, and at the same time they yelled, "_1:26!!_" while standing up.**

**"Hey, thanks for the ramen sir!" Ten-Ten shouted throwing the money on the counter.**

**"But you did'n--" the owner was cut of by Sakura yelling, "Sorry! Were in a rush!. See ya!" and with that both girls started sprinting down the street, hoping the would make it in time.**

**3 ½ Minutes Later**

**"Okay chil--" a man with silver hair and a mask covering his face was cut off by the doors slamming open, and a girl with shoulder length, bubble gum hair sliding into the room on the wet floor in a softball sliding position yelling, "And she slides into home plate!" followed by a girl with two buns on her head sliding into the room on her stomach yelling, "Woah!" followed by a little black and white cat sliding across the floor on it's paws.**

**"Oh! Kakashi-sensei! Hi!" Sakura said gazing up at the silver haired jounin in front of her. He raised his visible eyebrow and nodded to the class behind her.**

**"Oh...he-he... hi everyone! Um...Carry on!" she said as her and Ten-Ten scrambled off the floor and to the two closest empty seats.**

**"As I was saying," Kakashi continued, "Because you guys have been working so hard lately on your training, we've decided to set up a vacation for all of you."**

**"Where to?" a boy with a hat that looked like it had kitty ears on it yelled across the room. (A/N: Yes, the Sand Nin are going on vacation too, because I didn't want to leave them out.)**

**Actually you guys are going on a cruise." a woman with shoulder blade length black hair and crimson eyes said.**

**"AWESOME!" outer Sakura, inner Sakura, and Ten-Ten yelled while punching the air, along with the other genin screaming in the background.**

**And the next thing everyone knew, they were out the door getting ready to leave. Without even bothering to find out what time they had to be to the boat by. Or what day it was even leaving!**

**Okay, that was it for chapter two. Sorry it was even shorter than chapter one. I've been having a bad writers block, plus my leg's really sore (I pulled my hamstring in softball) so i've been relly lazy. Next xhapter will be up soon, but will probably be shorter than the first two! BUt, we'll see what happens!**

** -MissMet9641**


	3. I Need a Taxi bimbo! Not a bath!

Yay! CHapter 3! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer time baby!!: I do not own Naruto! It rightfully belongs so Masashi Kishimoto! **

**Saturday 4:30 AM.**

**"Beep...Beep...Be--" the alarm clock sounded, followed by a "crash!" where it fell in a heap in the corner.**

**Lesson one learned for the day**

**Sakura ISN'T a morning person.**

**Even when very excited.**

**"Damn alarm clock." she mumbled rolling out of bed. Pushing past some boxes and random items, from previously moving in, she stumbled into the bathroom. Stripping her night clothing she stepped into the warm water flowing from the shower head,**

**'This is so not worth a cruise," she thought rubbing shampoo through her bubble gum locks.**

**5 minutes later she was downstairs cooking herself breakfast, which mainly consisted of a piece of toast, and a glass of orange juice.**

**"Hmm...4:45. Have to be at the boat at 5:30 . Takes half an hour to get to the dock, Got 15 minutes till I have to catch a taxi." she thought out loud. (A/N: I realize there are no cars in Konoha, but in my story, there are. :p)**

**Grabbing her toast, that had previously popped out of the toast, she pulled out chair, sat down, and started to nibble.**

**"Aw, screw it! I'm not even hungry!." she said matter-of-factly, standing up, and chucking the toast in the garbage.**

**Grabbing her bags and suitcase she trotted out the door, making sure to lock it in the process, and ran up the street.**

**"Taxi! TAXI!" she screeched as the yellow cab sped by, spraying a mist of murky brown water up onto the sidewalk. Where Sakura just happened to be standing.**

**"Thanks a lot moron! What I really needed. A BATH!" she screamed after the cab**

**"Hey newbie! You need a ride? And a towel?" someone said trying, but not really succeeding, not to laugh.**

**"That's the least you could do, considering you failed to show me around on my first day." she spat, not having to turn around to know it was Kiba.**

**"Well then, hop in." he said from the passenger seat.**

**Reluctantly, Sakura hopped into the backseat of the car and with that, they were off to their vacation, not realizing what may lay ahead of them in their paths.**

**Thirty minutes later**

**"Thank you for the ride, Hana." Sakura said hopping out of the car. "I really appreciate it."**

**She walked over to the trunk of the car, while Hana replied, "Your welcome. If you ever need another ride, just let me know. I'd be glad to help out."**

**Sakura slammed the trunk close, then walked around to the side of the car.**

**"Thanks again. You really saved me from having to walk all the way from my house to here. It could've taken hours, knowing me!" she replied again stretching.**

**"And once again, it was my pleasure. Oh yeah! And if Kiba gives you any trouble, I give you my one hundred percent permission to slap him, and you won't get in trouble. Now go have a fun time! I'll talk to you later. Tell Kiba, I said goodbye, too."**

**"Okay, bye!" Sakura yelled waving as the little black car disappeared through the massacre of people.**

**Grabbing her suitcase and bag, she trotted over to the dock scanning the crowd for a familiar face.**

**"Oi, Sakura-chan! Over here!" Sakura turned her head to see the blonde spaz, from the other day, waving frantically at her.**

**"Oh...um...Hey Naruto!" she shouted giving a small wave, then immediately spun around on her heels walking the other way, trying to find a familiar face, other than Naruto's.**

**"Hey! Sakura! over here!" Turning to her left, she saw Ten-Ten along with a suitcase, standing at the front of the line to board the boat. Picking up her belongings, Sakura trotted over to where Ten-Ten was standing, and dropped her bags with a thud.**

**"Hi Ten-Ten!" Sakura greeted enthusiastically. "So are you excited?"**

**"Most definitely! I couldn't even fall asleep last night!" Ten-Ten replied, waving her hands in the air, emphasizing her point.**

**An awkward silence fell between the two, and within moment's they were standing in front of the guards getting room keys and maps of the ship, and soon they were on the boat, where they were going to have the time of their lives.**


End file.
